El Nuevo Eclipse
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Pensaron que todo estaba mas que dicho luego del anuncio de su casamiento. ¡Vaya Error!. Porque ahora ella esta en su camino y hara que esta vez, por mas que le pese a muchos...Él decidira con quien quedarse. Y aunque su corazon aun tenga espacio para Bella tal vez esto no sera suficiente para romper su imprimación.
1. Lujuria

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece es de STEPHANIE MEYER, a mi solo me pertenece la trama y el personaje de LIZZIE...por favor si se desea hacer algo con esta trama consultármelo NO AL PLAGIO._

**_

* * *

The New Eclipse_**

**_Jacob Pov:_**

_Hace como dos meses de que no veía y evitaba las llamadas de "mi mejor amiga" Isabella, me sentía herido aun por sus palabras, desde que ella no estaba conmigo si no con su chupasangre, las cosas habían cambiado y bastante.__ Pero aun no la podía sacar de mi corazón, y al verle ese día en que me dijo que pronto seria uno de ellos, me estaba matando la ira y el dolor..._

_Me saco de mis pensamientos los gritos de Lizzie, me preocupe, podía decir que por ella sentía mucho mas, que una amistad, era no se algo fuerte, estaba muy confundido la verdad con mis sentimientos..._

_Amaba a las dos chicas de eso estaba seguro, Aunque con Bell´s, no me imaginaba mas que estar con ella..._

_-__¡Embry! ¡Bastaaa!-grito entre risas mientras corría, visualice como Paul la agarro de frente y se la tiro al hombro, para comenzar a dar vueltas, sin duda se notaba que a el le gustaba, aunque aun estaba algo curioso por los sentimientos de ella hacia el, porque siempre jugaba así con todos, y nunca mostraba preferencias._

_Lizz-a como yo le digo-es Lycan, adorable, sexy, carismática y con una personalidad genial...se transformo a los 16, justo cuando venia de hablar con Edward y Bella en el bosque, cuando ese repugnante chupasangre regreso y le tuve que ir ha hablar sobre el tratado... la conocí, era tímida, no hablaba mucho, es mas debías sacarle las palabras a la fuerza de vez en cuando, aparte era muy reservada._

_-¡No!-chillo cuando Paul y Embry comenzaron a lanzarla alto como pelota, sabia que ella era liviana, la había cargado muchas veces, no sabia que desarreglo o problemas tenia..._

_-Hey hey, chicos ella no es pelota de playa...ponganlan en el suelo-mi tono fue serio, sinceramente no me alegraba mucho que la trataran como juguete._

_Me hicieron caso y la dejaron sobre sus pies, mire su escultural cuerpo, nunca la había determinado tanto, era delgada, bastante pero tenia buenos atributos, sus pechos se veían redondos y con buen tamaño, al igual que su parte trasera, sin olvidar las curvas que tenia..._

_Sus ojos era lo que mas me gustaban desde la primera vez que le vi eran azules puros y celestiales..._

_Su cabello era rubio de naturaleza, aunque sabia que tenia pensada pintarlo...era hermosa._

_Vi como se tambaleaba y su cuerpo temblaba pero no de rabia si no de miedo...en pocos minutos se hizo a caer, cosa que evite abrazándole por la cintura y estrechándola contra mi cuerpo...me sorprendió notar un leve sonrojo en su hermoso tono de piel... _

_-¿__Te sientes bien?-pregunte con preocupación, estaba pálida y fría_

_Ella por su lado simplemente negó ante mi pregunta escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho._

_-Ven, vamos a mi casa y así te tomas algo-la cargue y diablos, era tan finita, me daba la impresión que deseaba ser protegida, no error yo deseaba protegerla._

_Llegue a mi casa y la recosté en mi recamara, me dirigí a la cocina y le entregue un vaso de agua._

_-No debías...Gracias...yo...debo irme-estaba sonrojada y por lo que notaba algo asustada aun seguía temblando..._

_-Todo lo contrario si debo, tranquila podes quedarte todo lo que desees esta es tu casa-le asegure con una sonrisa._

_-Gra-gracias-su voz fue un susurro, ella se sentó para beber el agua y yo por mi lado me senté a la par suya, se me quedo mirando un gran rato, el silencio era cómodo..._

_No sabía en que momento nos fuimos acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron... Sentí cargo de conciencia, se suponía que yo amaba a Bella y que lucharía por ella, pero, aun así no comprendía porque aunque sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pensaba en Lizz, no deseaba dejarle de besar; en realidad sus labios eran adictivos y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos..._

_Sin despegar nuestros labios puse el vaso en la mesita detrás de ella, haciendo que Lizz rodeara con un brazo mi cuello y con el otro me abrazara, acercándome más y más a ella..._

_Me fui acomodando, lamí sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, acceso que ella me dio, mi lengua entro a su boca, encontrándose ansiosa con la suya..._

_Ella__ me atraía mas aun, puse mis manos en su espalda acariciándola, mientras la iba recostando lentamente en la cama-quedando yo encima de ella- sin llegar a dejarle de besar..._

_Sentí__ sus manos meterse por debajo de mi camisa apretando deliciosamente los músculos de mi espalda, eso comenzaba a excitarme, su cuerpo de un momento a otro se había calentado y besarle con aquella pasión y desespero, me hacia no desear separarme nunca de ella, de sus brazos..._

_Quito mi camisa, comenzando a besar mi cuello, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, mientras paseaba sus manos por mi abdomen y mi espalda...sabia que me dejaría marca, pero era tan sensual, sentí palpitar mi miembro, que cada vez mas se ponía mas duro._

_Comencé__ a besarle su cuello, quitando cada botón de su camisa, mientras la arrojaba por algún lugar de la habitación, escuchando el ruido que hacia al caer al suelo._

_Baje poco a poco, de su cuello a su pecho, su brasier era de media copa, por lo que sus pechos se querían salir, no pude esperar mas y se lo quite, e inicie acariciar uno, sin pensarlo mucho meter el otro a mi boca, llenándome de su sedosa piel, succionándolo y deleitándome por los pequeños gemidos y jadeos que ella daba..._

_No sabía como ella había logrado ponerme tan "ansioso" de un momento a otro, desesperada quito mis pantalones, rozando sin querer mí abultado miembro, eso me hizo besarle con más urgencia aun._

_Tracé__ un recorrido de besos por su cuello, bajando a sus pechos deteniéndome un poco para darles la atención que se merecían, seguí bajando por su plano abdomen, jugando con su ombligo un rato..._

_Quite su pantalón, e imposible pero sentí mi miembro ponerse mas duro de lo que ya estaba..._

_-¿__Que tanto vez, lobito?-su voz era tímida, me imaginaba que se sentía expuesta._

_-Que eres Perfecta-por mi lado mi voz era algo ronca, me acerque a su boca, besándole suave..._

_-__¿Bromeas no?-me dijo ahora mas segura, mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_-No, Sabes que solo digo la verdad, eres perfecta, hermosa...-tracé líneas y círculos sin sentido en su vientre._

_-No el perfecto y hermoso eres tu, Jake-me beso de nuevo._

_Subí__ mis manos a su pecho-Estas muy equivocada, pero yo me encargare de que sepas siempre que eres perfecta-ella mordió su labio tan sensualmente que juraba que mi miembro salto de anticipación._

_-Mm...-gimió en respuesta...seguí acariciándola-Solo deseo ser tuya-me dijo mirándome a los ojos..._

_-¿__Porque mía?, soy un completo desastre y lo sabes-le susurre, curioso._

_-No se...-reí ante su contestación, le volví a besar, bese su bajo abdomen y con mis dientes quite sus tanguitas de encaje blanco, rozando un poco la piel de sus muslos_

_Comencé a besar sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos,,la escuche jadear y eso solo hacia que le deseara mas aun...al llegar a su entrepierna__ ,le abrí las piernas mas aun, viendo su húmedo y depilado sexo, respiré hondamente, disfrutando de su aroma, era único a como ella, lamí sus labios vaginales, atrapando uno con mis labios, era deliciosa, escucharla gemir mi nombre, era lo mas sensual que había escuchado en toda mi vida, me aumentaba aun mas el ego, el echo de que yo fuera la causa de su excitación._

_La tome de las caderas y la atraje mas a mi, mientras lamía y succionaba su clítoris...sus gemidos eran enloquecedores, metí uno, dos dedos en su interior..._

_-Jake...ya...no...Puedo...mas-gimió y pude asegurar que se mordía su labio, aumente el ritmo de mi mano, sintiendo como se contraía, alrededor de mis dedos...no deje mi trabajo en su clítoris en todo el tiempo, sintiendo como llegaba al clímax,,..Cuando termino, succione su cavidad, saciándome de sus jugos, ella gimió y me jalo a su boca, besándome con necesidad, se acuclillo, encima de la cama, quito mi bóxer y me recostó a mi, se puso encima mío, su sonrisa era seductora..._

_-gimió en mi oído-creo que es mi turno, de complacerte-succiono mi lóbulo y joder, acaso ella __¿quería matarme de excitación?_

_Lamió__ mi pecho y cada uno de mis cuadros en el abdomen...soltó un gritillo._

_-Joder Jake que, cosas las tuyas-mi ego aumento, a tal punto, la miraba admirar mi sexo, con ojos como platos, no sabia en realidad porque. Siempre había sabido que estaba bien dotado pero bueno, no es algo de lo que se podía presumir en público..._

_Humedeció __sus labios y metió la punta de mi miembro a su boca, solté un gruñido, fue metiendo poco a poco a su boca, la escuchaba respirar profundo mientras suponía se relajaba, porque cada vez mas me envolvía mas con su boca, metió en su boca una gran parte y con su mano cubrió el resto, mientras comenzaba a succionarlo..._

_Pose mis manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, con cuidado, mientras le incitaba a aumentar el ritmo..._

_No podía retener los gruñidos y jadeos que brotaban de mí ser, en poco tiempo, sentía como pronto me vendría_

_-Lizz, me...voy...a...-ella succiono mas fuerte aun, mientras jugaba con mis testiculos, cosa que me llevo al limite, llenando su boca de mis jugos, ella, limpio todo con su boca, sin dejar rastro alguno..._

_La agarre, poniéndola encima de mi, era imposible estaba duro de nuevo, la bese y apreté su trasero, mientras la pegaba más a mi cuerpo._

_Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, sentí como se restregaba en mi miembro, cosa que me puso full de nuevo, la alcé de la cintura unos centímetros de mi, haciendo que mi miembro erecto rozara la punta en su sexo, ella __tomo el mío y lo acomodo en su entrada, la fui bajando poco a poco, sin dejar pasar, la resistencia que ponía su centro, en ese momento lo comprendí, ella era virgen, sin llegar a romperle aun, salí de ella y la mire._

_-__¿Estas segura?-le pregunte mientras le acostaba en la cama, quedando encima de ella, no deseaba que se arrepintiera luego._

_-Nunca he estado mas segura de algo, Jake te necesito, ya...por favor-le bese con ternura, mientras volvía entrar en ella nada mas que con precaución, al llegar a su resistencia natural, empuje con mas fuerza, dándome paso, hasta que logre penetrarla profundamente._

_La mire, dos lagrimas recorrían su rostro y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, aparte que estaba tensa._

_-Shhh...tranquila amor, el dolor pasara, shh estoy contigo, relájate-le susurre con cariño, mientras pasaba una mano por su costado, delineando su silueta, vi como se relajo, empuje un poco mas logrando entrar completamente...se tenso pero volvió a relajarse, me beso lentamente..._

_-Estoy lista-me informo, con una sonrisa picara-Ya no duele-su voz era un susurro_

_Inici__e a moverme, lenta pero profundamente, mientras escuchaba sus jadeos..._

_Ella movió sus caderas un poco mas rápido, por lo que comprendí, y acelere el ritmo._

_Ahí comprendí que no era simple sexo, si no que le estaba haciendo el amor, cada caricia que daba en su suave piel, cada beso, cada suspiro o gemido, me hacia estremecer, en ese momento la sentía mía...ella era mía y de nadie mas...era un egoísta, porque sabia que la quería para mi, en donde aun amaba a Bella, en fin ella no importaba ahora, me concentré en Lizz, sin esfuerzo alguno, rasguñaba mi espalda y enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura dejándome penetrarla por completo, nos movíamos en sincronización aparte de que nos besábamos sin seguir ritmo alguno, solo importaba explorar la boca del otro..._

_Su cuerpo junto era un sensación inexplica__ble, nuestras esencias se mezclaban, nuestros cuerpos húmedos de sudor, moviéndose en un ritmo rápido, mientras el ambiente estaba mas que caliente, la sentía apunto de llegar._

_-Solo déjate ir, que yo te seguiré-le susurre y aumente mis embestidas, ella miro a un lado, __agarre su mentón e hice que me mirara fijamente, volví a saborear sus labios, en unas embestidas mas sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de mi miembro, haciendo mas estrecha aun, al sentir comenzar a llegar al clímax, me deje ir yo también, en un ritmo casi frenético..._

_Al terminar, me gire y la acomode en mi pecho, sin salir de ella aun, acariciaba su espalda._

_Suspiro y note como se quedaba dormida, yo me quede admirándola, no me había equivocado, ella era perfecta..._

_En algún momento me quede dormido, con el sonido de la lluvia..._

_

* * *

Ya xDD algo fuerte para un primer capitulo, pero bueno fue lo que salio, espero os guste el fic y espero sus comentarios..._


	2. Alejate de mi

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer_**,_** a mi solo me pertenece la trama Y EL PERSONAJE DE LIZZIE!por lo que se debe contar con mi autorización para poder hacer algo con ella...**_

* * *

_Me levante y me fui a bañar...cada gota de agua que caía en mi cuerpo me recodaba cada una de sus carisias, golpeé la pared suavemente para no destrozarla, estaba tan confuso, en eso recordé tenia que ir por Bella, termine de ducharme, coloque mis pantaloncillos de siempre y unas tenis, llegue justo a tiempo, visualice a Edward besarla a propósito, solo puse los ojos en blanco, al ella acercarse a mi, le abracé...informándole que tendríamos una fiesta esta noche..._

_Al llegar la noche, me vestí...algo mas casual al llegar la busque con la mirada, no estaba, le sonreí a Bella la cual se sentó a mi lado, cosa que me encanto..._

_Ahí fue donde apareció, tan hermosa como siempre, llevaba un jeans pegado y un polo color blanco...Su mirada se poso en Bella, pude ver como se encogía de hombros y se sentaba al lado de Embry el cual le abrazo, sabia que para el era como su hermana..._

_Nos contaron las historias quileutes y luego de unas horas los del consejo se retiraron y empezó nuestro momento..._

_-¿¡Juguemos a la botella!-grito Embry._

_-Yo traje las cervezas y el licor que me pidieron, que harían ustedes sin su tan bonita lycan-dijo en broma Lizzie._

_Sabia que ella y Bella no se llevaban pero me sorprendió mucho el ataque de Bella._

_-¿Bonita? Bueno si tu eres bonita yo soy la reina Victoria-nos quedamos callados aunque muy sinceramente no me había gustado ese comentario..._

_-Mira Isabelita, las cosas serán así hoy, estas en mi territorio, así que hache la que manda soy yo, por lo tanto te agradecería que te dejaras de meter en lo que no te importa y acates mis reglas, si no ya sabes donde esta el camino para que te largues con tu chupasangre-me quede en shock, nunca había escuchado a Lizzie defenderse así, ella solo era una fiera cuando estaba convertida, no había nadie que lograra ganarle o incluso lastimarla, era rápida, su pelaje blanco puro en un gran lobo, hacia que fuera mas visible, y sus ojos, conservaban el color azul, cuando se convertía..._

_-Ok ya basta chicas, solo no se hablen y punto-se metió Leah, extrañamente su mejor amiga era Lizz._

_-Bueno dale, juguemos a la botella-le dijo sonriendo Lizz a Embry._

_Nos acomodamos sentándonos todos en ronda en la arena, con la dichosa botella al centro, Seth la giro y cayo en dirección a Lizz...ella negó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, el se sonrojo._

_-No beso directamente, chicos menores de quince-le dijo Lizz-Seria asalta cunas-todos reímos, aparte se sabia que Seth sentía mucho mas que amistad por ella._

_-Ok te toca Paúl-Embry estaba mas que distraído con Leah, charlaban muy entretenidos me preguntaba si estaban locos o abría amor ahí._

_Bella negó, al ver que Paúl le tendría que besar._

_-Vamos bella no seas aguafiestas-rió Jared._

_Bella asintió y dejo que Paúl la besara, era algo extraño yo no sentí nada, solo una pizca de celos, pero nada mas._

_Lizz giro la botella y callo enfrente mío, sonreí...no le pregunte si se dejaba o no, hace mucho rato que no sentía sus labios sobre los míos, me acerque a ella y la bese apasionadamente de una sola vez, sintiendo sus labios amoldarse perfectamente a los míos me separe., con una sonrisa triunfante...la observe ruborizarse mientras Bella bufaba de ira..._

_Lo que paso ahora me fue extraño, Bella, me beso de la nada, delicada y dulcemente, a lo cual no pude evitar correspondérselo, al separarnos Lizzie ya no estaba_

_vi. como Paúl iba detrás de ella a buscarla, me tense..._

_-No tu quédate Paúl, voy yo-el me miro mal-yo soy su mejor amigo-le restregué en la cara y asintió furioso._

_La visualise sentada frente al mar, me senté a su lado, pero ni se molesto en volverme a ver... Suspire frustrado._

_-Lizz...yo...-me muro furiosa._

_-Tu eres igual a todos, eres un maldito perro Black, juegas con las dos, pero sabes algo?, yo no me voy a meter con tan poco hombre como tu, por mi metete tus palabras por donde primero te quepan y quédate con la insípida de Bella, que después de todo son el uno para el otro, ella te hizo como le dio la gana y tu haces lo mismo...-nunca la había escuchado así, se puso frente de mi girándose para comenzar a caminar-Por ultimo, Vete al diablo-su tono y sus palabras eran hirientes...yo me quede ahí estático, sin poder moverme, estaba molesto conmigo mismo, no debí meterme con ninguna de los dos, ash es que yo si que era un enredó en eso del amor, pero bueno...que se puede hacer en este momento no sabia a quien amaba y a quien no..._

_Mire que Bella venia y claro como ya no estaba Lizz, ya se comportaba normal. Eso me sacaba de quicio._

_-Llame a Edward-le informe-Debe estar esperándote, lo mejor es que te vayas, no quiero que te ataquen-le mentí en realidad quería estar solo, pensar y fundirme el cerebro._

_-OH, vaya...esta bien-su tono era de sorpresa, la acompañe a el limite del tratado y se la di a Edward, luego me regrese a la fogata, vi a Lizz, mas que ebria, besándose con Paúl..._

_Eso me enfado tanto, Paúl era un maldito aprovechado, metía las manos en su blusa y apretaba sus muslos..._

_-Pff busquen un hotel-les dijo Seth asqueado y es que para el Candy era otra hermana mayor. Aunque debajo de eso siempre la amo._

_Los vi separarse, el no estaba ebrio, ash maldito poco hombre, esperen...y eso a mi que me importa...ash ¡malditos sentimientos!_

_La vi coger una botella de Tequila he ir al Mar, ella era de las borrachas solitarias, jaja...bueno casi nunca tomaba, solo cuando hacíamos reuniones, cogí una botella de vodka y la seguí, debía arreglar las cosas con ella la vi llorando mientras bebía._

_-De verdad o andas hormonal, cosa que dudo mucho porque no estas con tu periodo-le dije avergonzado-Oh de verdad el licor te sienta mal-abrí mi botella y comencé a tomar, era mejor bajar despacio ese amargo liquido._

_-¿Porque te empeñas en seguirme?-pregunto terminando su botella y sacando una cerveza, ok alguien tendría una fuerte resaca mañana._

_-No lo se-me senté a su lado con la cabeza gacha, mientras de un solo me tomaba todo el vodka, me miro divertida y me tendió una botella de Baileys...le sonreí. Ese si era para disfrutar el sabor._

_-Te odio, con toda mi alma, pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de ayer, siento tus caricias, tu aroma, la manera en que me trataste...lo delicado y detallista que fuiste, es algo que siempre guardare en mi corazón-susurro sentándose entre mis piernas, recostada en mi pecho, me quito la botella y tomo un trago luego me la regreso...sonreí, ella era una de las pocas chicas que podía ser así, tan liberal y sin importarle lo que pensaran de ella, se animaba a todo...Aunque si era delicada, en si era la mezcla perfecta._

_-¿Crees que para mi no significo nada?-mi tono era apenas un audible susurro, temía ilusionarla en un momento en donde yo ni sabia a quien quería._

_-Me imagino que pensaste en ella todo el rato-un sollozo broto de su ser._

_-Te equivocas, pensé todo el tiempo en ti, en lo perfecta que eres en lo mucho que me gustas, todo lo que te dije fue verdad, pero...no te quiero ilusionar, Lizz yo te quiero mucho y no deseo herirte y en este momento estoy más confundido que nunca...-le confesé sincerándome con ella..._

_-No te preocupes, se que terminaras eligiéndola a ella, eso es lo que mas rabia me da, pero...Jake, eso no quita que dejemos de ser los mejores amigos...te quiero mi lobito-su voz era apagada y melancólica, no tenia que verla a los ojos para saber que se le llenaban de lagrimas que luchaba por no derramar... Y yo no le podía decir nada, para consolarle, y es que no le deseaba mentir..._

_-Lobito, te quiero pedir un favor, prométeme cumplirlo-estaba dudando no sabia con que me saldría._

_-Depende dime primero que es-le dije en tono precavido._

_-Aléjate de mi un tiempo, no deseo romper nuestra amistad, pero lo mejor es que nos dejemos de ver y hablar, de vernos solo cuando es necesario, en reuniones de la manada, déjame volar por un tiempo, para aclararme, Déjame arrancarte de mi corazón-su petición me hería mucho, estar lejos de ella, era una maldición de solo pensarlo...pero aun así asentí. Y luego conteste un leve ok._

_La sentí alejarse de mis brazos-Adiós, Jake-me dijo antes de levantarse, quito una de sus pulseras, yo le había echo ya como cinco, con distintos pretextos y sabia que ella amaba una que había comprado en Brasil, tenia un significado pero nunca me había dicho cual, todas sus pulseras eran de esas de nylon que usan mucho los surfistas, tenia sus manos llenas de ellas también de las que eran de piedritas y de las que tenían cosas guindando..._

_Quito la que había traído de Brasil y me tomo el brazo, poniéndola en el-El significado de en porque es especial, te lo diré después, si algún día volvemos ha hacernos buena compañía-me dijo reprimiendo su llanto._

_Saque de mi bolsillo algo que le había comprado, era una pulsera de oro, con pequeños diamantes, rubís y esmeraldas guindando en distintas formas...La puse en su muñeca izquierda en donde solo usaba ahí las que yo le regalaba._

_-Jake es hermosa-me aseguro-no la puedo aceptar-intento quitársela y la detuve._

_-Te diré el motivo cuando tu me digas el significado de la mía-le dije usando casi sus mismas palabras...la bese en la comisura de sus labios, ella asintió y dejo caer algunas lagrimas, la abrasé fuertemente aspirando su aroma, tratando de grabarlo en mi memoria. No deseaba dejarla ir. Ella me beso dulcemente, con urgencia y necesidad, con miles de sentimientos más, que no podía describir, se separo de mis labios para luego, susurrarme unas gracias y marcharse, dejándome ahí de nuevo._

_Esa noche no dormí muy bien, recordaba que luego de quedarme un rato mas en la playa repasando sus palabras, me reuní con los demás, me quede un rato, pero no me sentí muy bien al ella no estar, así que cogí dos botellas de vodka y un sixpack de cerveza y me viene hache, a mi habitación a ahogarme de licor, como no podía dormir me levante y termine de tomar la otra botella que no empecé, al terminarla baje el amargo y ardiente sabor con las cervezas, juro que ahora si que estaba un poco tocado, porque yo era de los que podía tomar mucho y costaba emborracharse..._

_Me comencé a poner sentimental, mire la pulsera que ella me había entregado y puedo jurar que el corazón se me encogió al recordar que ya no la vería en la escuela o almorzaría con ella, que ya no la acompañaría en los recesos ni en los pasillos, que ya no nos vendríamos juntos, que no estaría las tardes en el taller conmigo y mucho menos ayudarme a cocinar cosas dulces, o jugar un rato en el mar. Broncearnos y mucho mas de lo que solíamos a ser con tal de matar tiempo...esto era doloroso...Las lagrimas se me escaparon y no se en que momento mis ojos se fueron cerrando, cayendo en mi subconsciente, sonando...con mi realidad. Porque ahora era yo el que debía elegir, en donde Bella se iba a casar y se ponía en ese plan, en donde, mi mejor amiga ahora me quería como algo mas pero seguía con su chupasangre y en donde había una chica mas, mi Lizz quien me entregaba su vida. Sus sonrisas, sinceramente en este momento solo deseaban alejarme y dejar de pensar tanto. Definitivamente el amor no era lo mío._


	3. I think I like you

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y el personaje de Lizzie.

* * *

_I think I like you…_

Comencé a caminar lentamente por el colegio, hacia mucho que no la veía así en su forma humana, nos veíamos solo en reuniones de la manada luego de eso siempre se empeñaba en evitarme y siendo honesto…Dolía un poco. Pero ahora era distinto ¿no? Ya no estábamos de vacaciones lo que apuntaba a que tendría que verla quisiera ella o no, aparte si lo poníamos de esta forma siempre tenia la suerte de tenerla sentada a mi lado en todas las clases...Solo esperaba que este año fuera igual.

Mis manos comenzaban a sudar un poco de emoción, mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente y en estos momentos solo en estos pequeños segundos dudaba mucho mi amor por Isabella…Si Isa...Hace mucho que la deje de llamar Bella, tal vez por respeto a Edward su futuro esposo y a mi mismo. Si debo confesar que desde que la deje de ver, no me siento el mismo y tal vez eso a comenzado a hacer dudar un poco sobre todo, en especial pensando en que tal vez por primera vez me había imprimado, aunque claro no estaba nada decidido ni dicho en ese momento.

-¿Piensas hablarle, Lizzie?-escuche la voz de Embry a lo largo del pasillo.

-Lo dudo mucho, he estado tratando de convencerme que sin el estoy mejor y debo decirte algo desde que no esta cerca no debo de preocuparme por ver a la tipa esa…me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta que ella no es la indicada, que simplemente juega con él-su voz sonaba hermosa, celestial a como nunca antes la había escuchado.

-Pero dijiste hace unos meses que sentías que tal vez...Jake podría a ver sido tu imprimación y que aunque lo tuvieras que ver con otra mientras estuviera feliz serias al menos su mejor amiga ¿Qué paso con todo eso?- vaya que esa conversación se ponía interesante cada vez mas…esperen Lizzie creía que yo era su…Wow.

-Supongo que por eso mismo me alejo, en fin mala suerte tener que compartir mis clases con él, en fin Embry ya no deseo hablar de eso, quiero ser….feliz-supongo que ese fue el final de aquella conversación porque luego lo único que escuche fueron pequeñas charlas sobre el horario y el equipo en donde entraría pronto Lizzie.

Tenia muchas cosas que aclarar y lo sabia pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquella conversación que había escuchado, ¿Seria que era el único que no notaba que Lizzie tenia sentimientos hacia a mi? No sabia tal vez tendría que preguntar a los otros pero dudaba mucho que contestaran mis dudas incluso aunque supieran algo.

¿Cuál es la respuesta?-me volvió a preguntar el profesor trayéndome al mundo real, mire el pizarrón tratando de pensar en cual había sido la pregunta, totalmente biología no era mi punto fuerte.

-23,4- escuche el suspiro de Lizzie sentada al lado mío mirando hacia el frente como si no me hubiera hablado y claro diciéndolo tan suave que ningún humano hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo.

-23,4-conteste a lo que el profesor asintió.

-Solo intentemos que la siguiente vez por lo menos fija poner atención-comento para luego seguir con su clase, ¿23,4? Si era clase de Biología porque estaban combinando números en fin no era como si me interesará tampoco.

La clase pasó sin más incidentes importantes o insignificativos como para contarlos y lo mejor era que terminando esta clase teníamos almuerzo, vaya que el día se pasaba rápido estando todo el día de un lado hacia otro. Me espere a que todos salieran del salón esperando en el marco de la puerta, si ya se muy de película pero al menos era lo único que podía hacer para que no me viera. Al verla salir comencé a caminar con ella, por minutos hizo como si no me conociera y luego simplemente paro llegando a su casillero.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto volteándose hacia a mi, me quede boquiabierto ¿Acaso se había vuelto mas hermosa de lo que ya era? Su cabello rubio estaba en ondas y estaba casi por su cintura con un pequeño detalle azul, sus ojos aqua mirándome fijamente los cuales se veían mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran gracias a el delineador negro. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos y su cuerpo…Dios su cuerpo.

-Creciste-fue todo lo que salio de mi boca por un momento, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y comenzara abrir su casillero como si esperara a mi a que hablara-Solo…es que nunca tuve el tiempo de agradecerte en clase por haberme salvado- el sonido de su casillero cerrarse hizo que ella se volteara de nuevo y sonriera falsamente.

-De nada, mensaje recibido ya te puedes ir-comento comenzando a caminar un poco, volteándose una vez mas-Aunque solo te digo Jacob, no voy a estar salvándote simplemente porque tienes la cabeza en la Isabella esa…así que no te acostumbres-su voz se escuchaba fuerte y sus ojos me miraban mal pero claramente había algo en ella que no me hacia creer que me odiara tal vez que al mirarla fijamente no sostenía mi mirada o simplemente me evitara o se viera un poco triste. Estaba fingiendo.

Me tomo dos segundos tomarla por el brazo haciendo que volteara una vez mas y que quedara pegada en mi pecho mirándola fijamente a los ojos, podía sentir su aroma a su perfume favorito, el calor de su cuerpo…Ella. Todo se detuvo a mi alrededor solo éramos ella y yo por un momento, me incline un poco hacia a ella estaba a punto de besarla cuando corrió su rostro y se aparto de mi.

-No-fue todo lo que salio de sus labios, podía ver sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? Lizzie ¡No te entiendo! Primero me dices que te quieres alejar porque tienes sentimientos hacia a mi y luego ahora estoy aquí queriendo besarte y me rechazas-mi voz se estaba elevando un poco.

-¿No me entiendes? ¡Soy yo la que no debes entender! ¡Eres un desconsiderado Jacob! ¿Dime te importa algo mas que tus sentimientos o tus necesidades? ¡No será la zorra con la que te acuestes cuando necesites, ¿Sabes? Yo me merezco algo mas, me merezco ser feliz ser amada por alguien que no piense en nadie más que no sea yo! –Sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos hermosos y podía ver como estaba temblando un poco pero no tanto como para preocuparme-¿Alguna vez pensaste que me hieres? Soy un juego para ti es todo lo que soy-dicho aquello vi como salía seguramente a tomar aire fresco y yo por mi parte me quede ahí tratando de pensar en sus palabras, por primera vez en mi vida estaba tratando de completar este rompecabezas.

Camine un poco por los pasillos del colegio sabiendo que no podría arreglar nada hasta que aclarara lo que tenia mucho miedo en descubrir….¿Amaba a Lizzie o era simplemente atracción? tenia que aclarar eso rápidamente si no la lastimaría mas de lo que por lo visto ya lo había echo…Tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos de una buena vez.


End file.
